Back Door (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: The Ion Cannon SETUP: When the heroes travel through the secret tunnels beneath Tirahnn to the Planetary Ion Cannon, they must first get past a security checkpoint that Zolghast has positioned at the base of the structure. This secret entrance is guarded by Battle Droids as a safeguard against the commander's bunker being compromised. This room functions as a Security Control Room for the Planetary Ion Cannon. The entire structure (Further detailed in the Ion Cannon Control Room and Rooftop Saboteurs encounters) uses the Bases and Battlestations rules; Gamemasters should familiarize themselves with the rules in that chapter, as they may come into play during these encounters. Read-Aloud Text The Droids go about their business in silence, so the heroes may not immediately know that they are about to walk into a security checkpoint. While the heroes are approaching the final bend in the tunnel, which will lead them into this encounter, allow them to make Perception checks; if any of the heroes gets a result of 14 or higher, they hear the Droids moving around in time to stop before entering the security checkpoint. When the heroes engage the Droids inside, read the following text aloud: This small room is lit from above by luminescent glow panels, casting the entire permacrete room in a sterile light. Two sets of stairs lead up from the floor to a raised section, at the rear of which are two turbolifts. A single computer terminal is located between the turbilifts, its screen lit up with images of another location. A Battle Droid sits at this computer terminal, manipulating what are obviously security systems and alarms. Conclusion If the heroes manage to take out the two B1-Series Battle Droids before the Droids can raise an alarm on the computer console, they can deal with the other Droids without fear of alerting the rest of the facility. If an alarm is raised, however, the Ion Cannon Control Room for the Planetary Ion Cannon is placed on Alert (See Alarms and Responses), and the heroes have no chance to Surprise the Droids guarding the control center. Additionally, in this situation, the Droids guarding the Ion Cannon Control Room will Ready Actions to fire on any intruders that exit the turbolifts, altering the set-up of that encounter. Encounter Setup The Back Door encounter has the following setup: * 2 B1-Series Battle Droids * 2 B2-Series Super Battle Droids * 1 Droideka-Series Destroyer Droid Tactics The two B1-Series Battle Droids are the primary operators of the Security Systems in this Security Control Room. One of the Droids is always sitting at the Control Room Computer, watching the screens for signs of security alerts from above. The other, when not performing this duty, stands aside and idles. If combat breaks out, the Battle Droid sitting at the computer console uses its first Standard Action to activate Level 3 Alarms (See Alarms and Responses), which sounds throughout the complex, then engages the heroes in battle. Features of the Area The security checkpoint at the secret entrance has the following features: Control Center Computer: This standard Control Room Computer has a Will Defense of 21 and an Intelligence modifier of +6. It has a base Attitude of Unfriendly, although if one of the Battle Droids triggered the alarm the base Attitude changes to Hostile. Door: This door leads to the narrow passageway heading back to Zolghast's Bunker. The door is a Standard Metal Door, with DR 10, 50 Hit Points, Damage Threshold 30, a Strength DC of 50, and a Break DC of 35. Turbolifts: The two turbolifts lead up to the Ion Cannon Control Room, several stories above at ground level. Each turbolift is currently on this floor; access to the turbolifts is locked by the Control Center Computer in this room.